


Figuring it out

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: College, Family, Modern AU, Multi, Musicians, TW:Suicide, There are more characters but these are the centrals, famous ppl, idk man just read it, jon/sansa endgame, kinds of just gonna go for it without a completely set plot, modern exploration focusing on sansa as she tries and finds herself, more pairings but there are the most important, sansa/pretty much everyone ngl, see what people want, stark international, starks+ happiness, tw:abortion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9668219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sansa and Jon are going to figure it out, at some point, but right now, their lives are non-linear and they just aren't in each other's sights. Jon's a little busy trying to become a musician and get his life together, and Sansa is just a little busy trying to keep her life from falling apart. They'll figure it out, eventually.Or, Robb lives with the Baratheons for seven years, taking family friends Jon and Theon with him to start a band. When they come back, they find that Sansa Stark is nothing like how they left her.Or, Sansa is just trying to figure it out, and she probably isn't doing it right, but she's trying man.





	

She had always hated straightening her hair. She found it a chore, yet her mother loved it that way. She did it often, for nearly every special occasion. And she hated painting her nails, but she loved having them painted, so she would get herself a manicure every other week like clockwork. It cost her 35 dollars to get a gel manicure, but she would always spend the money. She would have her hair cut every two months, and get a wax when necessary. It took her a lot to look the way she did. It cost a a lost, it was time consuming, and she had hoped it was worth it. 

Then again,it kept her away from home, so it must have been worth it. 

Ever since her brother had left, she had found no use in being at her home. She had entered university for a useless degree in Public relations to appease her parents. She studied abroad, in Essos for one year. She took classes in Storms end for two years as part of an outreach program. In her final year, she was purely taking classes in winterfell, which allowed her to see her family and some old friends. Yet she was never home, as she always found a way to be out of it.   
The Targaryen’s had become her first escape. Dany, and her fiance Drogo, owned a gym that she would regularly work out at. Sometimes, she would work behind the check in desk or pick up towels if she was bored and get paid a little. The gym was open 24 hours, and she would work graveyard shifts in order to not be home or work out at 12:30 am to have something to do. Aegon(or Blue, as she had taken to calling him) was a singer-songwriter and she would regularly sit with him and attend gigs with him for a little while. Whenever they were photographed together, she would have to deal with rumors of them dating.   
She had started it the day she showed up in Winterfell, and was never really planning to be home. It had felt empty ever since her brother left. At 22, she had rarely seen him in the last seven years. He of course came around during holidays, and called her every birthday. He came to her high school graduation, and her gradation party. He came to her eighteenth birthday party, and Arya’s, and Arya’s graduation and graduation party. He had attended every big event since they left.   
But that didn’t mean he stayed around. He had still left them all those years ago. She was still hurt by it. She knew it made sense, he had wanted to pursue their music career and decided it would be better to do from the Baratheon’s home. Smart idea, yet it hurt. He had left only a month after she turned fifteen,him being eighteen, and she had missed him quickly. They spoke regularly for the first year. And the second year, and by the time they hit the third year, she wouldn’t speak to him much. She wouldn’t just call Robb to tell him about her day like she used to.   
Everything had changed the day he left, despite everyone in the family acting like it hadn’t. Arya became more independent, harder in a way. Bran and Rickon were rarely seen without the other. Their parents held to their four children tighter, yet they gave them a large amount of freedom. It was strange, and it had become their lives.   
At most family events, Sansa had made a point to avoid them. She would leave early, before making a full conversation with them. She would show up with random dates, and have conversations with random people, and it had become an odd life. The family usually summered in Kings Landing, but Sansa would summer in Highgarden when they did so, with the Tyrells. She was known for avoiding family dinners, and the days her brother stopped in. She went to the occasional concert, but never stayed for the whole time. During the last one, she stayed from the beginning of Braavosi Sea to the end of Take Me To Church before leaving to get drinks with Aegon. She was photographed at the little dive, and spent the next three days fighting off paps. It was worth it.   
But, her two brothers would be moving home along with their friend, Theon. Sansa had met Theon before of course, but she hadn’t really seen him in the last seven years. She had heard about him, and seen about him. All of them had created large social media presences, and they all followed each other in order to show the semblance of family unity. It was all a game, they had found. They were playing a game, and they were all wondering about who may win. 

 

Sansa has learned to play it fairly well in the last few years. 

 

“I thought I told your sister she had to be here.”Catelyn said to Arya as she looked to see her eldest son.   
“You did, she got busy.”Bran said from his chair next to her.   
“With what?”Ned asked his children.   
“I have to check in with my counselor to be sure I have all of the credits to graduate and then I’m picking up another shift at the gym because i’m trying to save up for an apartment”Bran, Rickon, and Arya said in unison.   
“She still should have come.”Catelyn said before turning her attention back to searching for her son.   
“She said she’ll be back for family dinner.” Rickon said without looking up from his phone.   
“And that she would stay the whole time.”Arya added.   
“Is that them?”Ned asked, upon seeing two tall men walking towards them.   
“Probably.”Bran said without looking up.   
“Jon!Robb!”Catelyn said to the men as they walked closer to her.   
~  
The gym was always just a little bit boring at this time of day. Sansa hated picking up shifts at this time, yet she offered purely to avoid the airport. The only reason that she didn’t like working this time of day was because it was usually sort of dead, until about 4:00, when people would start getting out of work and coming to the gym, so then it was at least busy. She had told Arya that her shift ended at 8:00 even though it really ended a 6:30, so she could work out for about forty-five minutes and then shower and redo her hair and make-up for the family dinner which started at 8:30, as mother had decided a late dinner would be better.   
It was 3:30, and Robb and Jon had probably just landed.They would probably arrive at the house around the same time the gym got busy, maybe a little earlier. Jon and Robb would move into their old rooms and Theon would probably move into the spare.Jon wasn’t even her brother and he had his own room at the Stark house. Bran and Rickon still shared a room, and Arya had her own. The rooms were spread out on the second floor of the house, as the Starks were quite well off and had a large house. Sansa, Robb, and Jon all had rooms next to each other, with the spare room next to Robb’s at the end of the hallway. On the other side of the hallway, was Arya’s, their parents, and then Bran and Rickon’s room.  
Sansa had cleaned out her room and redecorated it especially for the boys coming to live there. She had washed her sheets and put on a different set, and cleaned her curtains and windows. She wanted everything to look extremely put together, as she usually did. She had laid out her outfits for the first week of them being there last night, and had packed her outfit for tonight away with a little flat iron in order to both straighten her hair and iron out any kinks that might appear in her outfit when she was in transit. Of course, this was all she had been thinking about right before the gym started getting busy, and she was getting something to do.  
All of the normals came in first, some of Drogo’s friends, and a few of the people who worked in the building next door. She said hello to them, checked their membership cards, and watched them walk to the locker rooms and then to their first machines. Then a few more people came in, and she did the same thing, and stayed doing that for the rest of her shift. Then, she walked to the locker room to remove her makeup and grab her phone to listen to music. She saw one missed call from her mother, a few texts from her siblings and Margery, and a few instagram notifications. She ignored them, favoring to put on some music to jump on the treadmill.   
She ran on it for about ten minutes before switching to two other machines and then cooling down on the treadmill again. She then went to take a quick shower and then began putting on her makeup and blow drying her hair. Once that was done, she began straightening her hair(she had taken over the locker room at this point) and taking her outfit out of it’s bag and hanging it up. She looked it over, and saw that her shirt hadn’t wrinkled while in the bag, so she turned off the flat iron.   
She got dressed quickly, and put on just a little jewelry before pack up her things and putting on lipstick and shoes and getting herself out of there. She waved goodbye to Dany before walking out the door and unlocking her car, and then saw Drogo entering and gave him a quick wave as she got in the car and drove away. 8:11 was the time displayed on her dashboard when she left. It was 8:29 when she pulled into her driveway. Technically, she was right on time.Before getting out of her car, she made sure to grab the bottle of wine she had picked up before work, hoping that it might appease her mother for her being just barely on time.   
“Where is your sister?”Sansa heard her father say to someone as she started walking towards the front door.  
“She’ll be here any minute now.”Rickon responded with as she opened her door and started in.   
“I’m sorry I’m late but I brought wine.”Sansa said as she opened her door and walked into the living room. Holding the bottle of red wine in her right hand, she gave her father a one armed hug and a kiss on the cheek with her left before walking over to her mother.She gave her a quick hug before handing her the bottle of wine.   
“Good year.”Catelyn said as she looked at the bottle.   
“I was told you’d enjoy it.”Sansa said as she took off her jacket and placed it on the coat rack near the door.   
“By who, exactly?”Her mother asked her.   
“Do you even have to ask?”Sansa said in response.   
“Did Tyrion say hello?”Ned asked.   
“He sent his regards.” Sansa said with a quick smile.   
“Let’s all go to the dining room.”Catelyn said to her children as she began making her way to the dining room. They all followed her and sat down at the table.  
Sansa went into the living room to grab a decanter for the wine from the bar and surveyed the number of glasses at the table before grabbing another one and placing it in front of her place setting.   
“I have another bottle of wine in the car if we end up needing it.”Sansa said as she brought the decanter to her mother.   
“But if I know you at all, then you have enough wine for a pairing already so I’ll just get the other bottle and give it to dad before I go.”Sansa said as she sat down at her place setting.   
“Where are you going?”Rickon asked  
“I have to make a quick couple of errands before my classes tomorrow.”Sansa said to her youngest brother.   
“Arya, help me bring some food in.”Catelyn said to her youngest daughter, Ned made idle conversations with his son and Jon and their friend as they did so and continued to do so through dinner. Sansa barely spoke to her brother the entire time. She helped her mother clean up, and she sat with her father for a little bit. She grabbed the second bottle from her car and gave it to her father. She went up to her room to change into a pair of nice jeans and a loose, cropped, black tank top before leaving for errands.   
She went to the gas station first, filling up her tank, then she went into the little mart at the gas station to buy two packs of gum and a pack of cigarettes to put in her car before running to the liquor store and purchasing a bottle of vodka, sticking it in her car before driving away. She went to the atm, took out two hundred dollars, visited Margaery, and then started on her way to the bookstore, she bought a textbook, ran to the drugstore, went to the post office to send out some letters, and started on her way home. She pulled into her driveway at around 1:00 am with her money in her wallet, the bottle of vodka, the textbook, the cigarettes, and a pack of gum in a bag and carried it up to her room.   
“Grey goose of Absolut?”A voice called to Sansa as she was opening her door.   
“Grey Goose.”Sansa said as she pushed her door open, she looked over her shoulder at Theon.   
“Classy choice.”He said.   
“I’m a classy girl.” Sansa said as she closed her door.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! i'm pretty new to this world, at least in writing, so I guess just bare with me. This is more of a Sansa exploration, than anything else, and the pacing and timeframe isa bit weird in the beginning, so this is all kind of a bare with me kind of ordeal and please give me some feedback to know if this is worth going with. thanks for reading, have a nice night.


End file.
